


Swing

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: But not with Danny and Steve, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Slash, Swinging and swingers, well kinda, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Steve and Danny, separately, attend a party with their girlfriends. Danny is in the know, but not thrilled, but Steve...well Steve isn't. It's just a party though so what could happen?





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Swing. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Danny had to fight the urge to run his hands through his hair and instead clung to his beer bottle for dear life. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking at all, he was driving, but he was a big boy and knew how much alcohol he could have before it affected him. One Longboard wasn’t going to hurt. He needed the beer. Having something to do with his hands was the only thing that was keeping him calm.

How the _fuck_ did he let himself get talked into this? He was a cop and father for fuck's sake. He didn’t do this kind of thing. He had exactly _zero_ interest in this kind of lifestyle. Sure he wasn’t a saint, he had done some things he wasn’t proud of, in and out of relationships. But still…this wasn’t him.

A damn _Swingers_ party! He wanted to blame Melissa, it had been her idea, but he had gone along with it so he knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

‘_I’m not saying we need to swing Danny, I’m perfectly satisfied with our sex-life, but I was involved with the community and I’ve still got some friends that are active. Just because they invited us doesn’t mean anything has to happen. Not everyone there has sex with other people. For some, it’s just social. All you have to do is say no, and not be all judgy.’_ When she had laid it out like that Danny had a hard time arguing against it. She had even told him that _he_ didn’t have to go, but that she would be, and once he heard that he had felt compelled to accompany her.

Not because he was a possessive and controlling asshole like her ex. Nor because he didn’t trust her or thought she would cheat on him. Ok maybe he was a little mistrustful, but not of her, it was the party full of people, some of which she had sex with in the past, that he didn’t trust.

So despite his extreme misgivings he had sucked it up and agreed to accompany her. Melissa had apparently informed people ahead of time that they wouldn’t be joining-in in the _festivities_ as, despite being polite and friendly, no one had made a move on him or even hinted at it. However as the night wore on the nature of the party became more and more obvious as people began to pair off into couples or even small groups, disappearing upstairs or down to the basement. The upstairs and basement of the large house, apparently belonging to their host, had multiple bedrooms on all floors. Despite the relative ease in obtaining privacy, there were a few who didn’t seem to mind having an audience as there were several couples, and even a few threesomes, engaged in making out and heavy petting in the common areas. Contrary to what Melissa had told him there seemed to be very, _very_ few people that weren’t actively engaged in some sort of sex-play. The few that weren’t he was sure were getting their jollies through voyeurism.

To make matters worse Melissa had vanished, ostensibly to use the bathroom, over an hour ago. Which just happened to be about the same time that things had started to heat up with the other guests. After thirty minutes Danny had gone looking for her, well as much as he could without possibly walking in on more than he wanted to witness, but to no avail. His calls went to voicemail and the few people he was able to get to talk to him, that weren’t engaged in tonsil hockey or dry humping, claimed to have not seen her. So Danny had retreated to the makeshift bar set up in the kitchen. The only room unoccupied by sex-crazed individuals.

Danny didn’t want to leave without her, nor did he want to believe that she was hooking up with someone, but he was starting to lean toward that direction. Draining his beer and, intent on doing one more lap to look for her before admitting defeat, turned to the kitchen door. Before he could leave the door swung open to admit the last individual that he expected to see.

Steve stood in the doorway, dressed in black cargo pants and a deep blue button-up, looking wild-eyed and a little frantic.

“Danno, thank fuck you’re here.” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth as his friend crossed the room on his ridiculously long legs. Before Danny could muster any sort of reply Steve fell on him in an all-encompassing hug. Well, it wasn’t so much a hug as it was Steve collapsing on him like an exhausted man seeking support. Danny staggered a bit under Steve’s weight but got his footing and hugged his friend back. After a few seconds, the shock wore off and his mind turned worried. Danny gave a discreet sniff for alcohol, worried that maybe Steve was drunk. While hugging was far from unusual this intensity was usually reserved for surviving near-death experiences but Danny’s nose came away with only the scents of sea salt, spicy aftershave, and the warm male scent of _Steve_.

Danny had just collected his thoughts enough to ask what his best friend, partner, (and impossible crush), was doing at a damn swinger’s party when Steve pulled away, but kept his hands firmly on Danny’s shoulders, and spoke up.

“Please tell me you have your keys. I got to get out of here.” Steve was obviously stressed, in a way Danny had never observed, and his worry only spiked.

“Of course I have my keys Steven, don’t you have yours? And why do you need to leave so bad, we don’t have a case or I would have got the call as well, please tell me you didn’t kill someone having kinky sex.” Danny was going to blame the last sentence on the beer, he had only had one but he wasn’t going to own that sentence if he could help it.

“No I didn’t kill anyone having _sex_ Danny. I’m good but I’m not _that_ good. I didn’t have sex with anyone here. Period. That’s why I need to get out of here. Do you know what the fuck is going on here?” Steve’s panic turned into a slightly offended rasp.

“Yes I know what is going on here Steven, it’s a swinger’s party; didn’t you know that?” Danny was getting more and more bewildered by the moment.

Steve pulled out of Danny’s grip, it was only then that he realized he had been holding on to Steve’s waist, and threw his hands in the air.

“Fuck no I didn’t know, if I did I wouldn’t be here. I mean if that is yours and Melissa’s kind of thing that’s ok. I just…I _don’t_.” Steve ended his sentence by running his hand through his hair, making the formerly neat and stylish coif artfully tussled. Danny’s hands may or may not have ached to do the same. It was a common thought he was used to ignoring. However, once he buried it he realized what Steve had said and Danny immediately felt his hackles rise.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Melissa and I do _not_ swing. Not that there is anything wrong with those that do, we just don’t. Or at least I don’t do it. She used to and I guess she still does. I don’t fucking know.” Danny rubbed at the ache forming in his forehead and longed for something stronger than beer.

“If you don’t swing then why are you here?” Steve sounded as confused as Danny felt.

“I’m pretty sure I asked you that first and you still haven’t given me an answer.” Danny retorted, hoping to distract his friend since he didn’t have an answer. What was he doing there?

Steve opened his mouth to speak but before he could a loud, and rather pornographic, moan issued from outside of the kitchen. Danny looked on in fascination as Steve actually _paled_.

“Look, let’s put a pin in that for now and get out of here.” Danny had officially given up on finding Melissa, they could argue about what the hell had happened tonight when Danny broke up with her, right now his priority was getting Steve out of here before his best friend passed the hell out.

“Thank you.” Steve’s words were filled with relief.

Danny smiled slightly but as he checked his pockets the smile fell off his face. His keys were _gone_.

“My fucking keys are gone.” Danny stated absently as he double and triple checked his pockets.

“Are you sure, did you check all your pockets?” Steve asked, stepping into his space.

“Steven you just watched me check my pockets three times. Unlike you, I only have four. They were in my right pocket, phone in my left, like always.” Danny replied, whirling around to look out the kitchen window. He was lucky it had a view of the street. His car was still there, but even if he had his keys he couldn’t leave. He was parked in the street outside the house and someone had double-parked, blocking him on three sides with the lawn and curb on the fourth.

“Do you think they fell out or did someone pick your pocket?” Steve sounded equal parts worried and suspicious now, moving to look out the window with him.

“They didn’t fall out, I make sure to never keep anything in with them. And the only person that’s been close enough to me….is Melissa.” Anger flooded through him as he spoke. What the fuck was she doing?! _No_ _one_ besides her had gotten close enough to him.

“Then let’s call for a car or something.” Steve offered but Danny shook his head.

“You want to go, feel free, but I’m not leaving my car here.” Danny replied but Steve shook his head.

“No way.” Steve’s voice was suddenly hard and a little dark, Danny refused to admit that it was hot.

“Well I’m not standing around here all night,” Danny cast a look around the kitchen at the assorted booze and largely untouched snacks and finger foods, “Melissa said this shindig would break up about midnight. Let’s grab some shit and find a room to wait for this cluster fuck out.” Danny winced at his own choice of words but Steve actually gave a small smile so he counted it as a win.

Steve grabbed an entire meat tray and a bag of chips while Danny grabbed them each a beer and some waters. They had three hours to kill so another beer apiece wouldn’t kill them.

The two of them ended up in the basement, it seemed the less popular location. The basement was finished and walled off into separate rooms, a brief listen at a few doors marked them as occupied, but the two were quick to find one unoccupied at the far end of the room.

The room was set up more like a hotel suite, a queen-sized bed in the center of the room, a dresser with a mirror on one side and a flat-screen TV on the wall with a two-person table beneath it on the other side. Steve dropped his load on the table before collapsing on the bed, arm flung over his face.

Danny deposited his bottles on the table before dropping onto one of the chairs. He was tired and confused and more than a little pissed off.

“Ok so pull out the pin,” Steve spoke from the bed, face still covered, “If you don’t swing why are you here? You said something about Melissa, you ok with her hooking up while you sit on the sidelines?”

Steve’s tone was more curious, if a little disbelieving, rather than accusing but it still made Danny bristle in agitation.

“Hell no, I’m not into _that_. I’m here because Melissa said these were her friends and we could just come to hang out. I didn’t know it was going to turn into a fucking orgy.” Danny snapped and Steve raised up on his elbows and gave him a bemused look.

“So you _didn’t_ know it was a swingers thing?” Steve asked him and Danny wanted to smack him. Or maybe himself. At this point, he didn’t know.

“Yes, Steve I knew it was a swingers thing. Look this is how it happened,” Danny popped open his other beer before going on to explain what had happened, “Then she fucking vanished and I couldn’t find her. I didn’t know what else to do so I went to get a beer. Then you found me and now we're fucking _hiding_ in a basement.” Danny finished, looking over at his partner. During his retelling of events, Steve had moved from the bed to the chair across from him.

“Well, at least you had some warning. Lynn told me this was just a house party with some of her friends.” Steve groused as he worked through the meat tray. Danny would only admit it under pain if death but he always found watching Steve eat kind of endearing. He didn’t eat like it was his last meal but he always dove in with enthusiasm and evident pleasure. Whether it was Indian take-out, Kamekona's latest shrimp dish or even a deli meat tray.

Danny was entranced with Steve licking roast beef residue off his thumb, because of course the animal hadn’t grabbed any utensils, when Steve’s words registered.

“Wait, she _lied_ to you?!” Anger welled up in Danny’s chest at the idea. Steve had been messed around enough by conniving women.

Steve sat back with a sigh, popping the top off his longboard and taking a long pull before answering.

“Yea…I guess she did. I mean when she told me I didn’t think about it. Come to a party and meet her friends. I figured that’s a good thing right? So we get here and people are….kinda intense you know? It was so unexpected that it didn’t occur to me that they were _flirting_ until people started fucking pairing off. And not with the people they had come with. That’s when I put it together. I went looking for Lynn because she disappeared on me, and that’s when I found you.” Steve finished, obviously feeling down. 

“Yea, what was up with your reaction? I mean the concept of swinging is a bit off to me but you were…I’m sorry to say it Steve…but you were kinda hysterical. I never figured you for a prude.” Danny teased in an attempt to lighten his friends’ dour mood. However, the mixed expression of outrage and embarrassment Steve was suddenly sporting wasn’t what he was going for.

“I’m _not_ a prude Danny. I like sex, I _love_ sex, and I’m _damn_ good at it.” Steve replied heatedly, chest puffed out in pride.

“Ok so then what was the issue tonight? I’m not the voyeuristic type but the worst I came across was soft-core porn level at best. Did you see something heavier?” Danny didn’t know why he was needling Steve the way he was. Steve was more than entitled to his feelings. Something just felt _off_ and he couldn’t let it go.

“No I didn’t see anything heavier Danny,” Steve groused, suddenly deflating, “Look…my issue isn’t with the _sex_. Sex is great. I highly recommend it so long as all parties are of age and consenting. Maybe this won’t make sense with what I just said, because obviously the folks here are of age and consenting, but the way I see it is if you are in a relationship with someone, then that is who you should be sleeping with. It’s not like with porn, aside from the sex, it’s all fake. It doesn’t mean anything and it doesn’t matter. I know it’s judgmental of me but I can’t help it. Open relationships and swinging and shit…they _bother_ me. That’s why I was so _hysterical_ earlier. If people want to do that kind of thing, go for it, I just don’t want to be involved.”

Steve was obviously passionate about his beliefs but as Danny watched his friend slump down in his chair he could tell he also felt bad about what he had said. Danny couldn’t let that kind of thing stand so he reached over and took hold of the hand Steve had resting on the table.

“I shouldn’t have teased you, Steve. I’m sorry about that. As for you being judgmental, I don’t think you are. Judgmental would be you upstairs pulling people apart and telling them how horrible they were. It would be going on and on about it every chance you got. You don’t agree with it, but so long as no one is getting hurt, you leave it alone. Hell, given that you were brought here under false pretenses and basically had it shoved down your throat I think you’d deserve a pass if you _did_ get a little judgy on it.” As he spoke Steve obviously began to relax a bit and Danny was glad for it because his speech was having the opposite effect on himself.

The more he talked and thought about it the more pissed off he became. Maybe Lynn didn’t know how Steve felt about this kind of thing, he sure as hell didn’t and Steve was his best friend, but she had still obviously withheld the information for some fucking reason. His anger wasn’t all for Lynn for what she did to Steve though but also for Melissa and himself. He may have known what he was getting into but he was starting to think Melissa had purposefully downplayed how involved the party guests were going to be with each other. To make matters worse she fucking _left_ him in the middle of it and for some fucking reason made it to where he couldn’t even leave. Which brought him to why he was mad at himself. He shouldn’t even _be_ here. He’d been uncomfortable the whole fucking night because it wasn’t the kind of lifestyle he wanted to be part of. Was he really so desperate to keep their relationship that he agreed to come even with how uncomfortable it made him?

“Umm, Danno I know you’re pissed but you’re cutting off the circulation in my hand.” Steve’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and Danny felt himself flush when he realized he was squeezing Steve’s hand tightly. Danny immediately let go, nearly knocking over a few of the water bottles in the process, and grabbed his beer and drained it.

“Ok, so what’s got you so pissed off all of a sudden?” Steve asked, obviously confused, as he flexed his fingers.

“I’m pissed because you got lied to by another woman you trusted. Sure it was a lie by omission but it was _still_ a fucking lie. I’m pissed because you got shoved into a situation that obviously makes you extremely uncomfortable. I’m pissed because both Lynn and Melissa fucking left us to deal with it. I’m pissed because Melissa obviously jacked my fucking keys for some reason so I can’t even get us out of here and pissed with myself for even being here in the first place because I’m obviously pathetic enough that I let myself get manipulated into coming.” Danny was so absorbed in his anger he didn’t realize he was up and pacing until Steve was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders to stop him.

“You are _not_ pathetic Danny. You told me yourself that Melissa said it wasn’t going to get as intense as it got. Maybe it’s not the same as what Lynn did with me but it was still a lie. You just wanted to make your girlfriend happy. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Steve spoke forcefully and Danny felt his rebuttal die at the certainty in Steve’s voice. His friend was right.

“You’re right Steve. Thanks. It doesn’t matter though. Soon as this shit show is over I’m finding my keys and telling her it’s over. The lie I could have got past, maybe, but the disappearing, the key swiping; that's a deal-breaker. I don’t know what her issue is and I’m not interested in finding out.” Danny felt a strange sense of calm as he spoke. He also realized that he wasn’t as broken up at the idea of ending his relationship as he thought he would be.

“Yeah me too. The breaking up part at least. Trucks in the shop so Lynn drove.” Steve smiled at him as he spoke and Danny felt the muscles in his shoulders go lax as Steve started to run his thumb up and down the side of his neck. Even though it mildly reminded him of their partially disastrous couple’s weekend with the girls it still felt nice. Danny always relished the brief moments of skin to skin contact between him and Steve.

“Yea, I wondered why you needed me to get you out of here. You still could have called for a car though. You didn’t need to stay with me if you were that uncomfortable.” Danny offered, eyes closed to further enjoy Steve’s touch.

“There was no way in hell I was leaving you here, regardless of if you were into the scene or not.” Steve’s voice went hard and Danny opened his eyes to find Steve staring at him with fire in his eyes.

Danny gulped as heat bloomed low in his stomach. He had never thought he'd be on the receiving end of _that_ look from Steve. No matter how much he fantasized about it. Taking a chance, and praying he wasn’t about to screw up, Danny reached out and hooked two fingers into Steve’s belt loops and tugged. To his shock Steve came willingly, stepping close enough that he could feel the heat of Steve’s body despite not touching.

“And why is that Steve?” Danny was shooting for coy but he was sure the sudden hoarseness of his voice didn’t help.

Steve though didn’t seem to notice. The fire in his eyes became an inferno and the hand at the side of his neck moved to grip the back in a bruising grip.

“Because if you weren’t with Melissa _I_ was gonna be the only one touching you.” Steve growled quietly, leaning in close.

“Good answer.” Danny all but whispered before crashing their lips together. Steve’s free arm went around his waist and Danny gripped Steve's hips firmly as Steve’s tongue pressed against his lips. Danny let him in willingly and groaned into Steve’s mouth as their tongues brushed before taking turns delving into the wet heat of each other. Steve tasted of beer, beef, and faintly of toothpaste but Danny didn’t care, with the undercurrent of _Steve_ it was the most intoxicating flavor Danny had ever known. Danny wasn’t sure how long they stood there making out, and yes grinding a bit, but when Steve started to untuck his shirt Danny reluctantly had to pull away.

“As much as I want to continue this…we are both _technically_ still in a relationship with other people. I don’t swing and I don’t cheat…even if it is over _for_ _me_…I still need to talk to Melissa.” Danny managed to croak out. Steve’s eyes were blown wide and his lips were red, shiny, and plumped up. The visual was enough to threaten Danny's resolve. Before he could be tempted further though Steve wrapped both arms around his waist before leaning down to rest his head on Danny’s shoulder.

“You’re so hot when you're moral,” Steve’s voice was _wrecked_ and the sound coupled with the sentence made Danny laugh and rub Steve’s back, “You’re right though…but I’m holding you to the _finishing_.”

Danny laughed before detangling himself from Steve and moving over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed the nearby remote, and sat back against the headboard before tapping the bed next to him.

“Come on, we’ve still got a few hours before we can track down our soon to be ex's.” Danny smiled when Steve rolled his eye and moved to the side of the bed. He watched Steve toe off his boots and, after tossing a pillow over the obvious bulge of Danny’s groin, lay down between Danny’s legs.

Danny clicked through the channels until he found an action movie that would occupy them for a while. While they watched he wasn’t aware that he had moved a hand to rest on Steve’s shoulder until Steve reached up to tangle their fingers together.

“I..I don’t want this to be a one-time thing Danno,” Steve spoke quietly and Danny felt his lips curve into a smile, “I…I love you and I really want this to be something real between us. I know we work together but…I really think we could be great together. Is that good for you?” Steve was obviously worried but the thought of this thing between them being a one-off had never crossed his mind. Steve had kept his eyes resolutely on the TV while he spoke so Danny leaned forward a bit and turned Steve’s head to look up at him.

“Steve, babe, that’s perfect for me. I love you too.” Danny brought his other hand up to let his thumb stroke over Steve’s cheek as he spoke.

Steve’s smile was beatific.

***

“You know they’re going to be furious when they find us.” Lynn said as she topped off Melissa’s wine.

Melissa smiled up at the other woman, picking up and twirling Danny’s keys around her finger. After the realization during their joint Valentines' weekend that their boyfriends were obviously in love with each other, but unwilling for whatever reason to act on it, the two of them had gotten together to figure out how to get them together.

Lynn had proposed a foursome or a same-sex partner swap, the woman was far kinkier than Melissa had thought, but Melissa knew that the idea was a non-starter. She didn’t know about Steve but she knew Danny would never go for something so extreme. But the idea had given Melissa one, her old swinger friends. They hadn’t been too thrilled about the two of them using the event for such a thing, everyone in attendance was _supposed_ to be there fully aware and consenting to the situation. Melissa had been able to convince them though that it was a good cause, and that neither man would cause a problem. Danny and Steve were many things but they wouldn’t cause a scene.

“Probably yea, Steve more than Danny though. After all, Danny at least had an inkling about what he was walking in on.” Melissa replied with a sip of her wine.

Lynn, for her part, didn’t look the least bit remorseful as she leaned against the headboard and sipped her wine.

“It was the only way to get him here. If I used the same excuse you gave Danny he would have never gone for it. He probably would have gone to Danny to talk to him about it and then the whole idea would have been blown.” Lynn replied and Melissa was sure she wasn’t imagining the bit of bitterness in her tone.

Melissa could sympathize. She was well on her way to loving Danny, he was a wonderful man and treated her beautifully, but after the realization, she knew she couldn’t be fully happy with him without thinking about him and Steve.

“You think it worked?” Melissa asked after a while. The plan was simple. They get the two of them there, make it so they couldn’t leave, and when things started happening leave them alone and let them find each other. From there they had to depend on the guy’s likely anger and innate possessiveness of each other to take it from there. Melissa was sure it would work but she knew Lynn had her doubts.

“I’m sure it did. This situation was just enough to press the jealousy and possessiveness buttons. I guess we’ll find out in a few hours though.” Lynn answered, setting aside her wine.

Melissa looked at the clock, ten pm, before looking back at Lynn. She drained her wine and moved over to the side of the bed. They had two hours to kill and while they weren’t _officially_ single yet Mellissa was sure she could make Lynn feel better. Given Lynn’s original idea and the looks the other woman had given her since their weekend with the guys she was pretty sure Lynn would be open to some comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if this will be expanded or not. I have a few ideas but I'm actually quite happy with it as it is. Perhaps a follow up later though. 
> 
> Please note that while I may go kinda hard on Swinging and Swinger culture in this I have no personal bias. I just needed Steve to be vocal about it in this for the story to make sense. I also claim very little knowledge of swinger and swingers so all this info is garnered from internet research.   
Find me on Tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
